In Love With Evil
by The Creatress
Summary: This takes place when they're like seventeen or something. A Digi-destined's alone in the Digi-world. Well, no, she's not alone. One other human is there. . . Too bad he's drunk . . . Kaiyako. R&R!!


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or anything. Don't sue.  
*********************************************************  
Author's Note: Hi. I don't know what to say, exept 'hope you enjoy it.' So, hope you enjoy it!  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
********************************************************  
Summary- This takes place when they're like seventeen or something. A Digi-destined's alone in the Digi-world. Well, no, she's not alone. One other human is there . . . too bad he's drunk . . .   
********************************************************  
  
  
  
She ran. Thorns and branches tore at her skirt and blouse. Beads of sweat ran down her cheek mixed with a single tear that had managed to escape her eye.  
  
She knew she was doomed. There was no way. No way can she out run a Darktyranemon or whatever he was on. What the hell?! She couldn't out run him either! But, she kept on running, ignoring the stitch in her side and ignoring the cries of her lungs to stop and take a momment to breathe! Air . . . Oxygen . . . She longed to stop and take in some fresh oxygen, but she couldn't. She had to keep running. She had to escape!  
  
She heard a growl behind her. 'No,' she thought, 'this cannot be happening. This just cannot be happening.' She tripped and fell to the ground. "Where are you?" a masculin voice asked. She bit her bottem lip and held her breath, but her body wouldn't allow her to. She quietly panted, not daring to move. "Come on out, I know you're around here somewhere," he told her.  
  
She heard him chuckle. 'He's drunk,' she relised. "Come out, come out where ever you are," he called. His voice sounded so close . . .   
  
'I have to stop breathing,' she thought, 'he'll here me if I keep up. I have to stop breathing.' She sucked in her breath.  
  
No sooner had she done that, she screamed as a pair of strong hands pinned her to the ground.  
  
He pressed his lips against hers, muffling her scream. When, he pulled away, she screamed again. He sneered, then slapped her. "No one's here to help you, do you here me?" he demanded. She relised that he was right. Nobody knew about this place exept her friends. Why had she come here at night? Why had she been so stupid?!  
  
She gasped as she felt his hands run over her breasts. He suddenly ripped off her blouse. Without waiting for anything, he ripped off the rest of her cothes.  
  
He pinned her to the ground and started to kiss her again. He pressed her body to the ground with his own, causing her pain. His tongue fought it's way into her mouth. She hated it. The taste of beer was filling her mouth.  
  
He finally pulled away after what seemed like hours to her. But, he didn't stop. He roughly kissed her face and neck, hungrilly and moved down to her chest. She hated this. She just hated it. His hands ran all over her body, sending chills up her spine.   
  
After about half an hour of abusing her, he stopped. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. She wimpered and shivered in the cold.  
  
"You asked for this," he growled into her ear. He got up and walked away. Her eyes were shut tight, tears running down her cheeks. She heard the Darktyranemon growl several meters away. Then, it's foot steps as they left.  
  
'He's right, I must've asked for this,' she thought, 'I must've. I must've shown some kind of sign that I wanted him. I must've given him some kind of hint. I must've done something to show him I love him . . . ' Yes, she loved him. More than anything in the world. And after that, for some reason, she still loved him.  
  
Wiping away her tears, she picked up her slightly torn clothes. Miyako still loved the emperor.  
  
The End  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A.N. Wow! Did I just write that?! A rape fic. Been trying to do one of those since Kaiyako became one of my fav's. So . . . that sucked. I know it did. Well, I'm sort of roud of it. My first rape fic. (flops down into a chair) 


End file.
